


I Can’t Believe I’m Being Cockblocked by a Dog

by The Muse of Apollo (mtwb)



Series: Drunk Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Non Explicit, Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwb/pseuds/The%20Muse%20of%20Apollo
Summary: Harry really wants to join his wives in bed. Damn dog. SEQUEL TO “Why Harry Shouldn’t Get Drunk With Draco”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Padma Patil, Hermione Granger/Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter
Series: Drunk Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I Can’t Believe I’m Being Cockblocked by a Dog

Harry Potter was a very lucky man. He had a job he loved, a nice little home, and best of all, two wonderful wives. Ah, his wives. Harry loved them both so very much. It wasn’t something that he had thought much about when he was at Hogwarts. After all, having grown up in the muggle world, he had very little experience with plural marriages.

But it worked. He and Hermione had been married for almost six years now, and she was still his very best friend. He and Hermione had married Padma three years into their marriage after the young girl had come to them asking for a way to get out of a terrible marriage contract that her father had been trying to force her into at the time.

Now, three and a half years later, Harry was the happiest man alive. Sure, having to navigate having two women in his life was a challenge sometimes, but it was all worth it. Of course, there was one part of his life that wasn’t so great.

The damn dog.

Oh, Harry was just as infatuated with Professor Wagglesworth as his wives were, but the dog had the most terrible timing in the world. Right now, for instance.

On the second level of their home, right now, Harry’s wives were in bed, naked as the day they were born, no doubt doing all sorts of sinful things to each other. Harry could just imagine it in his mind, having seen it many times since they had become a triad.

Most of the time, Harry would be right there, participating, or watching. Padma had this little spot on the back of her neck that would just drive her crazy if he grazed his teeth over it. Hermione had a bit of a foot fetish, and Harry enjoyed playing with her feet while Padma drove their bookish wife crazy in other ways.

But none of that was happening now. Padma and Hermione were upstairs having a good time and Harry was downstairs checking on the damn dog because, despite his name, Professor Wagglesworth was an idiot and loved to chew on things that definitely shouldn’t be chewed on. This time it was Hermione’s copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. By the time Harry, fully nude, got downstairs and removed the book from the mutt’s maw, over a dozen pages had been ripped out and many more than that had suffered slobber damage.

“Oh, you’re in for it now. Hermione’s going to kill us both. You for defiling her favorite book and me for bringing your mangy arse here in the first place. No way I’m going to be able to blame Draco for this. Of course, the puppy _he_ brought home the same night is a little angle. We managed to get the Devil’s spawn.”

Harry took the book and sat it on the dining room table and then gave the dog a look. “Now, what to do with you?”

Deciding that he definitely didn’t want to spend too much time away from his wives, he pulled the dog up the stairs and put him in one of their spare rooms. There wasn’t anything in there other than a bed they didn’t use and some spare pillows.

“Now, behave. I’ve got much better things to do than babysit you.”

With that, Harry closed the door to the bedroom and walked back to the master bedroom. He found his wives tangled in an embrace kissing each other passionately. With a grin, he made his way to the bed, all thoughts of the dog gone from his mind.

And then he heard a huge bang. BANG!!

Hermione and Padma jumped apart and looked at each other then at him. “What was that?” Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. “The damn dog.”

“I thought you were taking care of that? What was he doing anyways?”

“Uh...er...eatingyourHogwartsAHistorybook,” Harry blurted out, looking down at his feet.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “He ate what, now?”

“Your copy of Hogwart’s A History,” Harry said, holding his breath.

He caught Padma’s eyes, which just caused the Indian witch to smirk at him. He narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything. Padma always liked it a little too much when he was in trouble.

BANG! BOOM!

Harry decided that he could wait to be punished by his wife a little later. It was time to see what the damn dog was doing again. When Harry exited the master bedroom he skidded to a stop, his mouth open in shock. The door that had been keeping the pooch in the guest bedroom was shaking on its hinges and looked to be close to destruction. Wigglesworth was apparently hitting the door after a running leap. Harry slowly walked forward and grasped the door handle. He could sense his wives huddling in the doorway to their bedroom, both seemingly amused at their puppy’s antics.

Harry was not amused. He couldn’t believe that he was being cockblocked by a damn dog. He wrenched the door open, which only caused the leaping dog to hit him right in the center of the chest. Wigglesworth dashed off of Harry, who had landed painfully on his arse, and bounced down the stairs where the three adults soon heard another crash.

Harry could see his wive’s making their way down the stairs, both interested in seeing what the dog was doing once more. Harry, still on his backside, just lay there staring at the ceiling.

When his wives came back upstairs, both were dressed in robes, and Padma was holding the puppy to her chest. “Oh get up, you big baby,” she said. “You didn’t fall that hard.”

Harry groaned as he got up and then threw the dog a disgruntled look. “What was he into now?”

“He tipped over the bin where we kept the kibble. Turns out he was just hungry.


End file.
